


Ghostly Activities

by marsh_7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Communication during sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Ghost Sex, Horny bitches, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Possession, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, college students, consensual af, i support my horny ocs, like max squeezes her own throat for one sentence, very light choking, when you're dating a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsh_7/pseuds/marsh_7
Summary: Max has an idea she wants to try with Wen. Horny things ensue.
Relationships: Maxine and Wen
Kudos: 15





	Ghostly Activities

**Author's Note:**

> (i deleted this before i was anxious but unlike Wen, it lives again.)

"Are you sure?"

I smiled. I'd talked this over with him for the last 10 minutes and I felt pretty confident about the whole thing being fun for both of us. "I am. Do you want to do it? Don't just say yes for me. If you don't want to, I'll drop it, Wen."

He leaned against the wall across from me with searching eyes and crossed arms. I had asked him to be corporeal so we could talk, to make sure I can see his body language. If he agreed to what I was proposing however, he wouldn't have to be solid at all. We had had sex before but this was something new, a weird idea of mine. I would feel embarrassed if he shot me down but I would understand. Truth be told, I was pretty nervous even suggesting it. Its not like there's a guide to dating a ghost. Believe me, I checked. And there's really no sex guide for the afterlife. Trust me, Wen asked around. Apparently, ghost/human relationships weren't uncommon but anyone willing to write explicitly about them was. And my only experience with spirits was Wen. 

Wen shook his head, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I haven't possessed someone in a long time. What if i knock you out? Or worse?"

I got up from my bed, walked over to him. When he was solid, when I could see his eyes, they were almost level with my own. A couple years ago, a 24 year old Wen had died in a car accident. He had been hanging around his old apartment building since then and when I moved in 8 months ago, I almost shit myself. I had never seen another ghost in my life. There I was, a college student, barely making enough at my crappy job to pay for this apartment, and now I had a roommate who couldn't even help pay rent? Flash forward to now and I couldn't imagine not knowing him. I touched his arm, "Wen, I'm not scared of you. I never have been, not even when you try to scare me." He covered my hand with his, his cold touch giving me goosebumps. I smiled, "I just want you."

Wen nodded slowly, "We can try but if anything feels bad, you tell me and we'll stop. I mean it, Maxine." He was the only one who used my full name, not even my parents who gave it to me, used it. It always gave me a warm feeling in my chest. I'm such a sucker for him.

I couldn't believe this was happening, something I cooked up when I was horny at work. I wondered if he could see my heart fluttering in my throat. I looked down, suddenly nervous. I really didn't think I would get this far. "Um...should w-" Wen suddenly pulled me to him. So close I could feel his breath if he, you know, actually did breathe. "Be careful what you wish for." His lips slammed into mine. A noise of surprise and pleasure chirped from my throat.

Kissing Wen was like kissing an icicle but way better, obviously. I tugged him backwards with me until we hit the bed, letting him land on top of me. His tongue intertwined with mine and I sighed deep in my throat. My hands gripped his shirt like he was the only thing keeping me from drowning. Having sex with Wen felt like going for a long run during winter. It was risking hypothermia for the rush afterwards. It felt exhilarating. His fingers slid up my shirt and held onto the skin there on my hip. I snaked my hand around him and squeezed his ass. It really wasn't fair how nice his ass was. As if he heard my thoughts he chuckled low in my ear.

I peppered his neck with kisses. The soft swath of skin right beneath his ear, right on the edge of his collarbone. I didn't want to miss a single spot; I was nothing if not thorough. "God, I'm seriously in love with you. Do you know that?"

Against me, his chest rumbled with a laugh. "I'm not a religious man myself." He smirked down at me. It just made me want to kiss it the fuck off, until he couldn't even think straight.

I rolled until I was on top and I paused to catch a breath. My lips felt cold and numb but my body was on fire. "You wanna run that by me again?" I said with a crooked smile of my own. Before he could respond I ground hard against him once. His shit eating grin was gone so quickly a laugh honked out of me. His hands ran up my legs and into my shorts. Encouraged, I started a slow grind against him. That small amount of friction felt so good, I had to bite my lip to concentrate.

"Fuck." Wen groaned, gripping my thighs harder. No matter how many times I see him like this, with his eyes half closed but focused entirely on me, it always makes me feel off-kilter. I'm making him feel this way. He only wants me to make him feel this way. This, with him, is addicting. I could feel him getting hard against my crotch and it was hitting my clit just right. I rode out a little wave of pleasure before I stopped rolling my hips. "Are you ready?" I sounded winded already, maybe I should run more than I do.

He rolled us back over and looked me in the eyes, "Remember what I said? You tell me if something feels bad or you want to stop, I mean it."

Looking at him like this, it was hard to think with all the horny shit going through my head. His hair was disheveled. I nodded, tried to calm my hammering heart as I said "I will, I promise." 

He pressed a gentle kiss to my lips before slowly sinking into my body. I felt a rush of cold wash over me from head to toe. I lost feeling everywhere before it came rushing back with a burning itch. I felt strange, dizzy. I should really write a guide on this. Maybe I would get rich and we could move into a slightly less shitty apartment building. Or I would be locked up with exclusive visits from Wen in my nice padded room at the local mental hospital. A disoriented little laugh bubbled out of me. **"Are you okay?"** Wen's voice came from my mouth. My hand flew to my lips, startled. 

I cleared my throat, "That was so weird but yes, I'm okay. Are you?" I laid down against my pillows, took a breath. My chest was tingling with the oddest sensation and my vision was blurry. Suddenly feeling him everywhere was disorienting. For a second I couldn't tell if I was the visitor or owner of my body and it made my stomach do a flip. Fuck, its free real estate, pal.

Wen's voice again, **"Yeah. You sure you're okay?"**

A nod from me. "Yes, I'm fine. Just threw me for a loop for a second. If you're good, go ahead."

 **"Okay."** My hand came up on it's own and started touching my hair. He twirled a piece around my finger. Watching it happen was freaky and I had to remind myself that this whole thing, this was my idea. His energy moved each of my fingers, tangling them in the strands. My muscles felt itchy, weightless because of him.

He brought my hand to my lips and traced them, going over each one slowly. Reaching forward with my tongue, I licked my finger and then sucked two in. I could feel Wen's arousal, a separate feeling but just as wanting as me. I didn't know how long my body could hold us both but I was willing to find out. You know, for science. With my other hand he circled it over my shorts before slipping it beneath the waistband and finally into my panties. The bastard avoided my aching clit, instead running my fingertips into my curls and over my labia. It didn't feel bad at all but I knew just how much better it could feel. 

I grunted around my fingers, "Are you seriously teasing me right now?" His slowed for a second and my lips pulled back into a smile, his smile. _This assho-_ Suddenly he slammed two fingers into me. My walls clenched around them and a whimper escaped me. He took my fingers out of my mouth and grabbed my breast as he kept a fast pace fingering me.

 **"Fuck, Maxine."** Wen groaned, **"How long have you been this wet?"** He curled my fingers, hitting the right angle. I panted as I spread my legs wider. All rational thought left me, I just needed more. His breathy laugh came from my lips, **"Now this feels a little different. Never really thought of having a vagina before but it really has its appeals, huh?"**

I scoffed as my toes were curling, "If you want to borrow it, you just have to ask." 

The noises filling the room were completely obscene and I loved it. I'd hoped this experience would feel good for both of us but this...this was next level. My hair stuck to my sweaty forehead as I rode out waves and waves of pleasure. My own technique got the job done just fine, thanks, but his did have a different finesse, not that I would tell him that. Licking my dry lips, I asked, "W-what if someone hears us....?" We weren't exactly being very quiet. If I got a noise complaint after this....

My fingers slid out of me and began lazily circling my clit. His laugh felt good in my throat, **"What, do you want someone to hear?"** I stuttered and he laughed again. **"Don't worry."** , he whispered, **"It'll just sound like you're very eagerly fucking yourself."** He pinched my nipple through my shirt. Next time the bastard was corporeal, he was getting socked in the arm.

My wrist was tired but I hardly felt it. His entire being was nestled up against mine, my system was overloaded with the feelings of both of us. We certainly had never done this but he hadn't ever really taken control like this before, either. I was kind of into it. I closed my eyes and focused on his fingers moving faster against my bundle of nerves. I could feel my temperature climbing, my stomach clenching. I bit back a whine. I was seriously going to get a noise complaint. I brought my own hand up to my throat and squeezed softly. My heart throbbed against my fingertips in tandem with my clit. I couldn't keep my thoughts together.

**"You okay?"**

I nodded and rasped out, "I'm almost there, Wen. Keep going."

Wen immediately picked up the pace, making my wrist scream with the strain. I was drenched in sweat. Almost, almost..."Ugh, fuck!" My voice rang out in the quiet apartment. I had a death grip on the sheet as I came in my panties. Wen gently rolled my fingers across my clit a few times to ride it out, making me jerk and moan. He pulled my exhausted hand out and brought the glistening fingers to my lips. I tiredly sucked them clean, my tangy taste swimming over my tongue. Wen floated out of me and my vision went black. I think I almost fainted for a second. The next thing I saw was him leaning over me with worried eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered and cupped my flushed face. 

I took a deep breath and smiled with closed eyes. "That was...."

He kissed my nose with smiling lips, "Amazing." he paused with rare, tentative eyes, "Seeing you during is one thing but....feeling it with you....that was wild."

If you looked up 'cotton mouth' in the dictionary right now, you would see my face. "You're telling me." I pulled him down to me and held him while I waited for my heart to calm. I couldn't keep my eyes open and all my limbs felt heavy. I could feel a pounding headache coming on. Getting possessed and fucked really takes a lot out of a person. "Thank you for today. I don't know if you noticed but I had...a lot of fun." I mumbled. 

His arms held me a little tighter as he whispered into my ear. "I'll stay here until you fall asleep. I love you, Maxine." He placed his cold hand on my forehead and I sighed in pleasure.

I pressed a soft kiss to the dip in his throat and said, "I love you. Wake me in a few hours, I'm not done with you yet." And I fell asleep with his shirt clutched in my sore hand.


End file.
